Mistake
by UnwittinglyInLove
Summary: Kind of a prologue to 'Unwittingly In Love'. Can stand alone. My first attempt at a lemon. May/Drew


It had started out as a simple game of Truth or Lie at Misty and Ash's engagement party. Everybody had had a few drinks, as most had been caught lying several times. The exceptions were the seven-month pregnant Stella Stone and her husband Brock, and surprisingly, the bride-to-be Misty Waterflower. Dawn Boleyn and Paul Jones had already left to their bedroom at the hotel, and everyone else was following suit. That is, everyone except the almost-passed out May Maple. Drew Hayden, the newly turned twenty-one year olds "rival", looked at the young woman and couldn't help but sigh. It was pretty obvious to him that during the game was the first time she had ever had anything remotely close to alcohol, and that was why she was laying on the couch looking at the ceiling as if it was the most remarkable thing in the world. The twenty-two year old sighed as he turned from the doorway, and made his way over to his younger counterpart.

"May," he said, as she looked at him with somewhat unfocused eyes. "Do you want me to take you to your room?"

"Nope," she giggled. "I want you to take me to _your_ room!"

He openly gaped at the young woman. Had he heard her right? She wanted to go to _his_ room? "May, why would you want me to do that?"

"Because!" May laughed. "I love you, silly!"

The young man smiled at her before he sighed again. '_That's the mixture Misty made talking_,' Drew thought. '_She doesn't really mean that_.'

"Alright," he finally said aloud. "I'll take you to my room. But you're sleeping on the couch, 'cause it's closer to the bathroom – in case you havta puke."

"Okey-dokey!" May chuckled.

Drew sighed again; it was going to be a long night…

Half an hour later, Drew finally opened the door to his hotel room. May had had to keep sitting down because she kept getting woozy. Drew had gotten a bit impatient, however, and had finally resorted to picking the young woman up and carried her to Room 125, where he was currently residing. He walked to the couch, and lay the sleeping May onto the cushions. The green-haired, green-eyed young man smiled at the sleeping young woman before him, and noted how peaceful she looked. Finally, Drew leaned forward and kissed May on the forehead. Just as he was leaning away from May, her eyes fluttered open.

"Don't go…" she whispered. "Please?"

Drew sighed, '_Why can't I say no to her_?' Aloud he said, "Alright, let's go get in bed… this couch isn't big enough for both of us." With that, Drew picked May up again and headed over to the king-sized bed that was on the other side of the spacious room. It only took him a few strides to get there, due to his long legs. He deposited May onto the right side of the bed, and then walked to the left. Drew then proceeded to take of his green polo shirt and climb underneath the covers. It was then that he noticed May openly staring at him. When she noticed him looking at her strangely, she giggled. Drew sighed, and decided to just ignore it.

"Drew…" May sighed. "Do you love me?"

The young man's eyes shot open. "Wh- Why do you ask, May?" he stuttered.

"Because, I love you, Drew. And I want you to love me, too."

"May, now is not the time to be asking me things like this. Ask me again when you're sober, okay?" Drew then noticed the unshed tears in the young woman's eyes.

"No!" May screeched. "I'll never be able to gather my courage to ask when I'm sober! I love you…" she sobbed.

"May, please don't cry…" Drew pleaded. "I just would like to know that this isn't the alcohol speaking, that's all…"

May lifted her head, and wiped away her tears as she looked into Drew's brilliant green eyes. "Kiss me," she suddenly demanded. "I need to know, Drew, and if you won't tell me until I'm sober, at least give me this."

"Alright, May. But just one kiss…" Drew sighed. '_I don't think I'd be able to handle more than that_,' he thought as he leaned down to kiss his secret love interest. Never in a million years could he have guessed what was going to happen next.

As soon as their lips connected, May seized her chance. She wrapped her arms around Drew, and lay down on the bed. This gave Drew the choice of either crushing her, or hovering over her. Just as she hoped, he put out one arm to stop himself from crushing her. When he tried to pull away, May locked her arms around his neck, and started peppering kisses on his jaw and collarbone.

Drew groaned, as he felt his body react to her careful ministrations. "May," he cried. "Stop, please. I don't want to take advantage of you like this…"

The young woman giggled as she continued to administer light, feathery kisses anywhere her lips could reach. "You're not going to be taking advantage of me, Drew. I _want_ this. And apparently, so do you," May said as she ground their hips together, but only enough to make the growing bulge in Drew's pants a smidgen larger. Drew groaned again, as his overwhelming desire helped make up his mind and he crashed his lips onto May's.

*Lemon *

Drew frantically ran his hand over May's body as he kissed her, before settling it beneath her hips, and shoving their hips roughly together. Drew moaned as he felt May lift one leg and wrap it around his waist, creating even less space between their bodies, save for their clothes. Even with the constraints of their clothing, Drew could feel the heat of May's core calling to his growing need. It was then that Drew decided to rid them both of the confines of clothing. May groaned as Drew pulled away, only to giggle as he swiftly lifted her shirt from her body. May then reached behind her to unclasp her bra, revealing her large, but proportionate, breasts.

It was Drew's turn to groan. '_Why does she have to be so perfect?'_ he thought. His thoughts stopped, however, when May took his hand and placed it upon one of her perky breasts. Drew marveled at how silky her skin was and how she seemed to fit perfectly in his hands. He watched, thoroughly fascinated, as May reacted to his touch. _'In all my life'_, Drew thought, _'I have never seen anything more perfect'_. May gasped when he softly squeezed, then whimpered when his thumbs began to circle her nipples. When she felt his mouth on one of her round mounds, May cried out. Fearing that he had hurt her, Drew pulled back, and started to apologize; May quickly shut him up by pulling him back up and crashing their lips together. As lips found lips again, the couple eagerly kissed each other with newfound fervor as the desire they felt was steadily mounting.

Suddenly, May whimpered. As Drew pulled back, May whispered, "Drew… I need you…" her voice was strained by her mounting need as she punctuated her words by grinding herself into Drew. By pressing herself as close as humanly possible as she could to Drew, May felt Drew's need pressing insistently into her abdomen and knew that he was feeling the exact same thing as her.

May looked into Drew's heavily lidded eyes, and saw a hurricane of emotions. Seeing what she felt, May took a chance and reached between the two of them, and started to undo the clasp of her jeans. Feeling what she was doing, Drew looked down to the woman beneath him to confirm her actions. Groaning, Drew lifted himself off of May and looked in her eyes. Seeing an equal mix of desire and love, Drew groaned again and fully removed himself from May's body; only to rip the offending article of clothing from her body. Seeing the younger woman laying on his bed, only clothed in a lacey black thong, and looking at him with love and desire in her eyes, Drew could barely contain himself from ravaging May right then and there. But for some reason he didn't quite understand, he hesitated.

May, sensing Drew's hesitation, lifted herself off the bed and simply stood in front of the slightly older man for a few quiet minutes. Then, quite suddenly, she hugged Drew, still without saying a word. The couple stood there for a while before Drew lifted May's chin and lightly kissed her on her still swollen lips before sitting her on the bed and taking off his pants. May got the idea, and quickly shimmied out of her thong while lying on the bed, watching Drew from the corner of her eyes. Drew, sensing her gaze, blushed as he slid off his boxers. He then made his way to the bed, and to May.

Gently crawling over her lithe form, Drew gazed at May for a moment before tenderly asking her "Are you sure about this?" At her nod, Drew sighed. "This will hurt a bit, May, and I'm sorry for it."

"I know, Drew. But I want to share this experience with you, no matter what." May said calmly.

"Alright, then," Drew sighed again, and in one quick motion, he delved into May's heat; his eyes rolling into the back of his head as her warmth completely enveloped him. May whimpered at the invasion, gripping his shoulders tightly, as she silently shed a few tears. Drew kissed her tears away, whispering sweet nothings in her ears as he waited for May to relax.

After a moment, May's tears ceased to exist, and the young woman gave her hips an experimental thrust. Both parties gasped at the sensation the movement produced. At May's nod to his unspoken question, Drew thrust his hips into May's, causing the delightful sensation to be created once again, this time accompanied by a moan from May. This gave Drew the courage to try going a bit faster. When May's moaned his name, Drew groaned, and picked up the pace even more. Drew groaned as May pressed her hips persistently against his, and in response he promptly rolled his hips in a long smooth thrust, causing May to arch into him in pleasure. . He watched mesmerized as she cried out beneath him, his name a whispered mantra from her lips as he continued to pound into her.

"_Drew… it… feels… so… good…_" May managed to breathe out between moans. Drew just moaned in response. Hearing May moan his name was getting the best of his composure, and he felt close to the brink of completion. Because of this, Drew grabbed May's knee, and brought her leg to its previous spot wrapped around his hip, knowing that this would cause him to thrust deeper inside of her, and hopefully bring her to completion before himself.

Drew's little bit of knowledge about sex was correct; as soon as May's leg was wrapped around Drew's hip, she felt the growing knot in her abdomen start to pull taut. "_Faster…_" May pleaded as she felt the knot pull even more. Drew complied, and after a few long, deep, unrelenting thrusts, May felt the knot break as her orgasm hit her. As Drew felt May's walls clench around him, he fell over the edge, as well, and he joined May in her cry of release.

Suddenly breathless after such an amazing experience, Drew almost collapsed onto May's still quivering form. Rolling them onto their sides, Drew rested his head in the crook of May's neck. After a moment, Drew felt May roll over to her other side so that the couple was spooning. Right after the young woman rolled over, Drew heard her sigh in contentment before she whispered, "I love you, Drew. Goodnight." When he thought she was asleep Drew whispered to her sleeping form, "And I love you, May."

*End Lemon*

The next morning, May woke up with a pounding in her head and in between her thighs. Rolling over to where she thought her partner from last night's escapades should be, May was greeted with an empty bed. It was then that she noticed the fresh clothes, water, and aspirin on the couch and coffee table, along with the sound of running water coming from the adjoining bathroom. "So that's where Drew ran off too," May said aloud to herself. 'I wonder if he regrets what happened… I hope not.' She thought. 'I might have been buzzed, but I remember everything clearly; even saying "I love you" right before I fell asleep. Oh, listen, the water's stopped.'

The water had indeed stopped. A few moments later, Drew stepped out of the bathroom accompanied by a rush of steam, his green hair flopping damply into his steely eyes. When the twenty-two year old noticed that May was still there, a string of curses softly fell from his lips. 'Why?' he thought. 'Why are the legendaries punishing me like this? Is it because I fell in love with my rival? Or is it because I took advantage of said rival? Either way, I have to get rid of her, before someone finds us like this.' Steeling his voice, as well as draining all emotion from his eyes, Drew spoke for the first time since last night's adventure. "May," he said coldly. "What are you still doing here?"

"Wh- what do you mean? I – I thought that… after last night…" May stuttered nervously.

"Last night was a mistake, May. Nothing more than that," Drew said frostily, ignoring the tears that had appeared in the young woman's eyes. "Now I would appreciate it if you would get ready and leave my room before someone misses you."

"Fine," May said quietly as her tears overflowed, and she wrapped the sheet around herself. Hastily she grabbed her clothes and the aspirin, and headed into the bathroom. Sobbing quietly to herself, May hardened her soul as she dressed and took the pain reliever. When the young woman grasped the door knob, the only trace of sadness left were the tear tracks on her otherwise faultless face. Quickly, before she lost her nerve, May walked straight up to Drew, looked into his steely eyes, and smacked him right across the face. Noticing the look of surprise on the older Coordinators face, May sneered before leaving the room – and Drew – without looking back.

As the door slammed behind the younger Coordinator, Drew allowed himself to cup his throbbing cheek. Looking at the door that May had just slammed on her way out, Drew allowed tears – along with his emotions – back into his eyes. As one slipped down his cheek, Drew silently asked himself, '_What have I done?_'


End file.
